Un millón de formas diferentes
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Midnighter lo analiza todo de un millón de formas diferentes y Apollo lo sabe, pero a veces no queda más que entregarse mutuamente. Lemon suave.


**Disclaimer:** Middy y Polly (?) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la difunta Wildstorm, DC y de los chorromilquinientos guionistas que trabajaron en el cómic ideado originalmente por Warren Ellis. Si fueran míos, TA tendría muchas más escenas amorosas entre estos dos.

 **Notas:** Ja-ja. Gané la apuesta. Creo…

Para Rei y Megu con amor~

Por cierto, se basa en 1998. Realmente no tengo muy claro cuándo conocieron a Jenny y todo eso, así que asumiré que fue en el 99, a principios.

 **Un millón de formas diferentes**

By V. Bokthersa

"Esta batalla ya ha terminado. En mi mente te he matado de un millón de formas diferentes". Aquellas eran las palabras que le escuchaba decir a Midnighter de forma cotidiana. Lo llevaba escuchando desde hacía unos cinco años y sabía que no mentía.

Corría el año de 1998, diciembre 31. El inicio del fin del siglo. El inicio del fin del mundo. El mundo a la expectativa. Y a él no le importaba.

Él era el tipo de hombre que… bien, vivía el día a día. Hora a hora. Minuto a minuto. Segundo a segundo. Cada instante lo sobrevivía. Y era una puta mierda.

Lo único bueno que tenía en su vida, lo único que le había quedado, era ese hombre que ahora repetía aquellas palabras como una letanía. Como una oración. Como un Padre Nuestro ante la inminente muerte de su nueva víctima. Él le hacía la segunda, pero se ocupaba de no interferir más de lo necesario.

Lo había visto matar y descuartizar miles y millones de veces. Midnighter golpeaba. Torturaba. Disfrutaba. Lo había visto noche tras noche, día tras día, encargarse de hombres y mujeres que hacían el mal al mundo y aún así lo amaba.

Compartían un ideal. Compartían una inclinación sexual. Compartían cualquier improvisada cama que pudieran obtener. Y se amaban. Era algo loco, realmente loco entre ellos dos.

Sabía muy bien que cada vez que hacía el amor con Midnighter era entregarse a las manos de su verdugo. Colocar su vida en manos del peor asesino del mundo. Dejar su cuerpo a entera disposición del ser que más gozaba con torturar en todo el puto universo. Y no le importaba, porque confiaba en él.

Midnighter era un puto sádico de mierda, de eso no había duda y podrían preguntarle a cualquiera de los pobres bastardos que había dejado en el peor infierno en vida hasta que suplicaban la muerte. Y realmente no le importaba, porque confiaba en él. Lo conocía. Lo había visto y sentido.

Sabía muy bien que en el fondo Midnighter era un hombre tierno. Lo había visto ceder ante la mirada de los niños de la calle, enojarse por ellos y tratar de darles toda la protección que pudieran necesitar. Lo había visto acariciar y alimentar perros callejeros también. Defender animales. Defender niños. Defender la inocencia.

Midnighter podía saber cuáles eran todas y cada una de sus debilidades. Podía saber millones de formas diferentes para matarlo. Podía saber cómo desaparecerlo de la faz de La Tierra e incluso podía tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, pero Apollo sabía que a él nunca lo dañaría, porque era su amante.

Cuando los gritos y lamentos del desgraciado de turno cesaron, ellos se dispusieron buscar un refugio para pasar la noche. Estaban agotados y deseaban relajarse. Llevaban semanas siguiendo la pista de la red de prostitución infantil que acababan de desmantelar. Se merecían un buen descanso.

Encontraron una vieja casona a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba abandonada pero tenía un pozo que les brindaría agua, justo lo que necesitaban: un buen baño para sacudirse la sangre del cuerpo.

Mientras Midnighter exploraba el pozo Apollo se adentró en la casa, encontró el cuarto de baño y puso un poco de orden allí. Buscó jabón, shampoo, fragancias o sales de algún tipo para preparar la bañera, porque él era un hombre sensible y realmente odiaba apestar a sudor y sangre todo el tiempo. Para su suerte los anteriores inquilinos se habían dejado al menos algunas sales aromáticas y jabón líquido. Eso debía bastar.

Dejó las cosas a un lado y se asomó por la ventana. Midnighter ya había destrozado el pozo mientras se aseguraba de que aún funcionara y no fuera tóxico. Desde allí notaba que la cubeta y la correa no servían, así que tomó un recipiente que encontró dentro de la casa y bajó para llevar agua hacia la bañera.

Minutos más tarde, el Dios del Sol y el Portador Nocturno de la Guerra se encontraban abrazados dentro de la tina, jugando con la espuma del jabón, acariciando suavemente sus cuerpos. Tranquilos. Relajados. Cariñosos.

—Mmmm… creo que deberíamos quedarnos algunas semanas, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Apollo, con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo apoyado sobre el pecho de su amante.

—¿Semanas? ¿Y quién mantendrá a salvo la ciudad? —contrarrestó Midnighter, repartiéndole algunos besos cortos por el cuello.

—No lo sé, pero quiero unas vacaciones de toda esta mierda —respondió, ladeando el cuello para darle más espacio.

—Creí que te gustaba.

—Y me gusta, es sólo que a veces también me gusta relajarme un poco. Fingir que tengo una vida normal con mi amante y olvidarme del mundo.

—Quizá podamos dejar que el mundo se las arregle solo por unos días —le dio un mordisco suave en el cuello, causándole un gemido quedo—. Depende de cuánto puedas convencerme esta noche.

Apollo sonrió y se separó un poco de la boca de Midnighter para poder girarse. Se quedó sobre sus piernas, observándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sabía lo que su amante pensaba. Sabía que estaba analizándolo sin poder evitarlo. Incluso sabía que luchaba internamente con sus malditos implantes para no hacerle daño, para dejarse llevar. Siempre lo hacía.

—¿Te había dicho antes lo mucho que te amo? —preguntó sobre sus labios, antes de tomarlos en un beso demandante.

—Algunas veces —murmuró tras deshacer aquel contacto—. Sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti, ¿verdad? —le acarició suavemente el rostro, lo más suave que podía.

Apollo cerró los ojos. Se dedicó a disfrutar el contacto que se sentía apenas como un roce. Y era extraño. Ambos tenían un umbral de dolor bastante elevado. Los golpes prácticamente les resbalaban y aún así su piel seguía siendo lo suficientemente sensible como para notar la más tierna de las caricias. Se recostó un poco sobre la mano de su amante y luego la sujetó para besarla.

—Lo sé. Y sé que no me matarás por mucho que sepas un millón de formas para hacerlo, porque me amas de un millón de formas diferentes, con tus dos corazones.

La mano de Apollo se coló por el pecho de Midnighter y acarició su tórax de abajo hacia arriba, pasando exactamente por los puntos donde tenía ambos corazones, deteniéndose allí unos instantes. El Portador Nocturno cerró los ojos y se echó suavemente hacia atrás.

—Apollo… —llamó su atención, sin abrir los ojos—. Realmente no sé por qué un cabrón como Bendix tuvo la brillante idea de dejar nuestras emociones intactas, nuestros sentimientos y toda esta mierda que nos hace seguir sintiéndonos humanos aunque ahora podamos pasar meses sin comer, o destrozar supertipos hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero en cierta forma se lo agradezco.

—Yo también —le dejó un beso en la barbilla y Midnighter abrió los ojos—. A veces me pregunto si habrá sido un fallo en su plan, algo que no calculó, el dejarnos aún con esa parte humana cuando pudo habernos jodido por completo el cerebro y volvernos máquinas manipuladas por él, pero la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera me molesto en pensarlo, es decir, lo único que importa es que aún podemos sentirlo… el amor.

Depositó un beso a la altura del corazón principal de Midnighter y luego otro en su barbilla, descendiendo nuevamente por su cuello y hombros mientras rozaba su cuerpo con las manos. El Portador Nocturno no se quedó atrás, acariciaba la caliente piel de Apollo con una extraña mezcla de ternura y rudeza, dando algunos pellizcos a sus nalgas y separándolas mientras aprovechaba para rozar sus cuerpos. Los brazos del Dios del Sol se colocaron sobre los hombros de su amante y se entrelazaron detrás de su cabeza justo antes de volver a tomar su boca en un beso demandante, introduciendo su lengua en él casi inmediatamente y buscando dominarlo, pero sus avances fueron rechazados de inmediato, la lengua de Midnighter ganó terreno rápidamente al explorar la boca de Apollo, aunque poco a poco trató de controlarse. Esa no era una batalla. Hacer el amor no se trataba de dominar al otro si no de disfrutar juntos.

El albino sonrió de medio lado al notar aquellos cambios y comenzó a mover su cadera contra Midnighter, buscando que sus miembros se rozaran. La verdad ambos necesitaban poco estímulo para estar erectos. Las batallas de alguna forma siempre conseguían _ponerlos_ bastante a tono.

El beso se extendió hasta el infinito por varios minutos y de un millón de formas diferentes mientras las manos de La Luna envolvían a El Sol. Se tocaban de un millón de formas diferentes; algunas caricias aquí, algunos dedos allá. El placer llegaba de un millón de formas diferentes.

"Respira profundo. No duele. Lo sabes. Se siente". De alguna manera aquellas eran palabras no dichas que ambos entendían. Lo habían hecho antes. Decenas de veces antes. Cientos de veces antes. Miles de veces antes. De un millón de formas diferentes. Y Midnighter terminó de entrar en el cuerpo de su amante.

Se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los movimientos comenzaban. El agua de la tina salpicaba el piso, a ellos no les importaba en lo absoluto. Los gemidos comenzaron a manar de sus labios, tampoco les importaba en absoluto. La excitación subía. Sus cuerpos danzaban. Danzaban con fuerza, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia la bañera quebrada y un par de insulto antes de las carcajadas. Lo habían vuelto a hacer. No era algo que pudiera detenerlos.

La Luna salió de El Sol y lo tendió en el suelo. Lo observó nuevamente, mientras las piernas de Apollo rodeaban su cadera. Lo incitaba. Lo deseaba. Lo quería. Y volvió a suceder. Entró en él con un solo movimiento, sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Se escuchó un gemido y luego solo el violento choque de piel contra piel. Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Sus manos volvieron a tocarse y nuevamente el eclipse se consumó por completo. La Luna ocultando a El Sol en una noche de placer. De distracción. De amor.

Seguramente disfrutarían esas pequeñas vacaciones de eclipses continuos dentro de una casona abandonada. Seguramente sería su despedida de toda esa mierda. Seguramente, dentro de poco una nueva etapa en su vida comenzaría aunque ellos no tuvieran la puta idea de lo que se les venía por delante. Ni de autoridades, ni de naves interdimencionales, ni de mujeres que encarnan un jodido siglo entero.

En ese momento eran simplemente dos tipos sin pasado ni futuro, consumando un eclipse de un millón de formas diferentes.

—-

 **Notas finales:**

No olviden seguirme en mi facebook, busquen One Piece of V. Bokthersa's Adventure


End file.
